Like old times
by Team-Edward-Bella-Twihard
Summary: the rebellion is over, the capitol has fallen, the districts are victorious, but for Katniss, the win is bitter sweet, with her sister dead, and peeta still under the influence of tracker jacker venom, katniss isn't sure where to go from here, though she knows Gale desperately wants her to go with him to district 2, what will she decide to do?


this is based off the scenario of what if peeta never went back to his old self, and what if katniss was able to look past the fact that it was gale's bomb that killed prim, so let me know what you think what is the couple name for gale and katniss anyways? lol anyway PLEASE review!

* * *

Peeta was never going to be normal again…I knew that, I've been denying the truth to myself for the longest time. The war and the rebellion are over, the districts are victorious, but Snow has still won…he'd taken Peeta from me…and my sister, I knew the bombs that had killed my sister were Gale's designs...I would never be able to look past that, but with my mom taking work in district 13, and Peeta still being fruitlessly worked on by district 13 doctors, and my sister…gone, I couldn't bring myself to go back to my victor's house back in district 12 there were too many memories of…him, in that district.

*flashback*

"I took a fancy job in district 2." Gale was saying, I was still numb from the loss of my sister. "Uh huh" I answer shortly. Gale pauses for a while "You know it was probably one of my bombs that killed Prim?" he half asked, half admitted. "I know." I answer softly "But you couldn't have foreseen what coin was going to do…no-one could've, as much as I want to though…I can't look past the fact that you created those bombs." I admitted. "Katniss you know me…I didn't mean any harm to Prim, she was like a younger sister to me…I would never hurt you like that." Gale responded back. I didn't say anything back, I knew he was right. "Well, look, a hovercraft is taking me to district 2 at the end of the week, you can either stay here and wait for Peeta and see if he comes around…or you can come with me…it'd be almost like old times." "Yea, old times." I mutter back. Before leaving Gale wraps me in his arms. "Katniss, I can't tell you how sorry I am, for everything, not just with Peeta, but with Prim, with us, and with everything else, but I hope one day, you'll forgive me, and come live with me in district 2, I'll be waiting." And with that he turns and leaves.

*end flashback*

"Katniss?" I blink, Haymitch was snapping his fingers in front of me. "Are you ok?" he asks. "Uh, yea." I answer back, still coming out of the flashback I'd just had. "The hovercraft is ready, we're set for district 12, you better get your things and…" "I changed my mind." I interrupt. "What?" Haymitch asks confused. "I changed, my mind, I want to go to district 2 with Gale." I answer. "What about Peeta?" Haymitch asks. "I want to wait for him, I do! He gave everything for me, and I'll never forget that, but now he hates me and he wants to kill me…what we had…it's dead now, and I can't keep denying the truth."

For a while Haymitch doesn't say anything, but then he sighs. "Alright, alright, just remember though _sweetheart_, the doors always open in 12 if you ever change your mind." I grasp Haymitch in a hug. "Thank you Haymitch, for everything." We pull out of the hug. "Well you better hurry if you're going to catch Romeo, his hovercraft leaves in an hour."

I run hurriedly to our apartment gather a box, and throw some things into it, the nature book I'd started with my father when he was still alive, the pearl Peeta had given me during the quarter quell, a few of my sister's things, to have something to remember her by. suddenly I hear a meow, Buttercup starts circling around my legs, after the death of Prim, we'd come to a mutual understanding of each other…if there was any piece of Prim worth saving, it was Buttercup, I scoop him up and lay him in the box on a blanket hoping he won't try to jump out as I run to the hangar where the hovercrafts are. As I run through the aisles of hovercrafts looking for Gale's Buttercup meows in protest, "shhhh!" I hiss at him.

Finally, just as the door of the hovercraft begins to shut I make it to Gale's hovercraft. "GALE WAIT!" I scream, as loud as I can with the huffing and puffing from all the running. The door stops halfway up, and reopens, Gale standing in the doorway.

"Hey catnip!" he smirks. "Come to say goodbye?" he asks. "Not exactly." I respond, he looks at me confused. "I want to come to district 2 with you…like old times right?" He smiles, reaching out his hand to take my box of possessions. "Like old times." He responds.


End file.
